


Matters of Size, Which Matter Not

by prairiecrow



Series: The "KnightFall" Knight Rider Future AU [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Clones, Cybernetics, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Height Kink, M/M, Robot Sex, Souls, future shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiecrow/pseuds/prairiecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things which amaze Michael Knight about the twenty-third century, KITT is perhaps the most astounding of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matters of Size, Which Matter Not

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the "KnightFall" future AU, after Michael and KITT have accomplished their first escape from the KnightFall Consortium on Tau Ceti Prime and have set out to make their way as freelance operatives.

One thing that consistently amazed Michael Knight (apart from the fact that he was now an Akashic trace reincarnated in a cloned and cybernetically enhanced body, that is) was just how _small_ KITT's future self was: the KnightFall humanoid simulator barely came up to Michael's shoulder, and even the heeled black ankle-boots that KITT favoured added only an inch and a half or so of height to the total. Considering that Michael was, in most interstellar cultures, now of average male height, this meant that KITT was consistently speaking to people from around their collarbones — or even lower, in many cases. 

But the sheer power contained in that little package was astounding, in every sense of the word. KITT was capable of picking up and throwing machines that outweighed him by a factor of two or three, he was an absolute lion in melee combat, his personality was big enough for a being ten times his size, and his willpower was indomitable, enabling him to take over other computer systems and force them to do his bidding, whether they were installed in guns, in security systems, in hovercars or in starships. It had taken Michael a while to get used to the idea that KITT was now a person who could inhabit multiple bodies at any given time, some of them very strange indeed, but once he'd grasped the principle he'd immediately realized how awe-inspiring that ability was. It had already pulled their asses out of the fire multiple times since they'd set out on the run from the KnightFall Consortium, and he had the feeling that KITT still had a few as-yet-unrevealed tricks up his exquisitely tailored black sleeve. 

With Michael, though… well, with his former driver KITT favoured inhabiting the humanoid sim, for any number of reasons. For one thing, Michael was convinced that KITT lived to give him grief and cop a snarky attitude, to give him that half-lidded ruby-irised glance from beneath slightly raised eyebrows that bespoke amusement, annoyance and pity in equal measure. _Silly human,_ that expression, which Michael had privately come to think of as The Look, said: _are you really foolish enough to try to put one over on_ ** _me_** _, of all people?_ It was a challenge that Michael took great pleasure in meeting every single time, week after week, as they plied their newly undertaken trade as soldiers-for-hire. The day that he and KITT stopped pissing each other off was the day they'd have to call it quits as partners, because truly, the magic would be gone. 

For another, there was this: a quiet room with a view of speed-lined stars outside the wrap-around windows, soft music floating through KITT-as-starship's sound system, and a slow leisurely waltz. KITT-as-humanoid's slim frame fitted into Michael's arms as if it had been made for him all over again, the top of that sleek head at just the right level for him to rest his chin on it, the scent of artificial skin only a trace more organic than the gleaming black catsuit that KITT wore under his stylish neovelvet top coat. He'd been skeptical about KITT's first invitation to dance as a couple, but one taste of the experience had convinced him that it was one they were going to repeat, a lot. 

 _You must remember this, a kiss is still a kiss,_  
 _A sigh is just a sigh…_  
 _The fundamental things apply_  
 _As time goes by…_  

"Nice choice," he remarked to the space above the smooth curve of KITT's ebony hair.  

"Hm?" KITT, who had been subliminally humming along with the music — a habit he'd picked up sometime during the last two hundred and nineteen years since he and Michael (from the point of view of Michael's present Akashic clone incarnation) had parted company, raised his cheek from where it had been nestled against the hollow of the human's throat to cast a sharp red-in-black glance upward. "Well, I'm glad you like it. I seem to recall that you preferred rock and roll, back in the day." 

Michael smiled and drew in KITT's right hand, resting in his left in classic ancient waltz position, to cradle it against his own leather-clad chest. "Things change, pal. Sometimes for the better." 

"Yes," KITT observed wryly, "your development of a sense of musical taste is indeed one for the books. I'm debating which news service to alert first." 

He shook his head with a downward glance, still smirking fondly. "And some things stay exactly the same, smart-ass." 

KITT laughed low in his throat, the sound more like a cat's purr than anything human, and laid his head back down again. And Michael held him a little closer, already thinking about all the other things he was going to do later with this petite, neatly composed, prim and proper and gorgeously passionate marvel of humanoid simulation technology — nested within KITT's bodies twice over, embraced by the sim and enclosed by the starship. As above, so below, so to speak. 

It was all a little mind-bending — but if this was the future, Michael could certainly learn to live with it. 

THE END 


End file.
